


All Fired Up, This Soul

by dark_blues20



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Soulless Sam Winchester, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_blues20/pseuds/dark_blues20
Summary: Медленно, но верно душа возвращается к Сэму, даже если он сам этого не хочет. И это была самая легкая часть.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Fired Up, This Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/724242) by infatuated_ink. 



Сэм усаживается глубже в кресло, пока Дин беспокойно ворочается во сне. Сэм от скуки начинает бездумно трясти ногой, а Дин поворачивается на другую сторону — он не из тех, кто спит спокойно, никогда таким не был.

Сэм встает и ходит из одного угла их паршивого номера в другой. Он мог бы сейчас заняться делом. Охотиться. Трахаться. Поесть, в конце концов. Что угодно, лишь бы не смотреть на какого-то спящего парня — своего брата, как Сэм напоминает себе, потому что это якобы должно что-то значить. За все то время с тех пор, как Сэм нашел Дина, он мог бы уже пешком добраться до Аляски.

Это была ошибка — не нужно было возвращаться к Дину. От него никакой пользы — слишком много чувств, слишком много привязанностей, слишком много ожиданий. И сон — сон точно доконает Сэма.

Сэм садится обратно в кресло. Кажется, он приклеен к нему, несмотря на все попытки убедить себя в обратном, нарезая круги по комнате. Сэм снова смотрит на Дина просто потому, что здесь больше не на что смотреть.

Ему лучше уехать. Можно украсть машину и жить своей жизнью, охотясь и избегая Дина, Бобби и других чужаков со знакомыми лицами, которые не в силах оценить, на что он способен. Но Дин не бросит идею с возвратом души, поэтому нужно быть рядом, чтобы суметь нивелировать все его старания.

Сэм прекрасно помнит, как больно быть Сэмом Винчестером, как и любовь, которую он испытывал к брату. Сейчас же кажется, что ощущение ковра под ногами вызывает больший эмоциональный отклик. Но Сэм знает и помнит, как все было раньше. Но если Дин вернет в него душу, то все станет в миллион раз хуже.

Сэм этого не допустит.

— Прекращай пялиться, — шепчет Дин.  
— О, хорошо, что ты проснулся.  
— Нет, — Дин натягивает одеяло на голову, стараясь спрятаться от Сэма. — Но я могу чувствовать твой криповый взгляд, который не дает мне уснуть.  
— Тогда нас двое, — говорит Сэм. — В таком случае можно и в дорогу отправиться.  
— Сейчас четыре часа утра.  
— Если верить твоим часам.  
— Я сплю.  
— Слишком много болтаешь для того, кто находится в царстве Морфея.  
— Отъебись, — отвечает Дин. По сути, так он говорит спокойной ночи.

Сэм знает точный момент, когда Дин отключается. Он запомнил, как Дин дышит во сне еще задолго до того, как у него появилась причина смотреть на спящего брата. И даже сейчас размеренное дыхание Дина оказывает на него успокаивающий эффект.

По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Сэм не вспоминает, что ему скучно.

***

Спустя пару дней после ссоры из-за души Сэма они охотятся на вампира в Миннесоте. Дин уже давно был раздражен, и Сэм подумал, что хорошая охота помогла бы ему выпустить пар, и тогда Дин перестал бы плохо спать по ночам и взрываться от каждого сказанного Сэмом слова.

Сэм вычисляет, что Дин однажды смирится. В конце концов, душа брата не самая главная его проблема. Дин привыкнет.

Однако охота пошла не так, как надеялся Сэм.

— Не надо, — Дин останавливает Сэма, прежде чем у того появился шанс выстрелить.

Собственно, это все, что Дин говорит ему в последнее время.

— Почему нет?  
— Потому что я так сказал.

Сэм закатывает глаза, задумываясь, зачем он вообще спрашивал.

— У меня был четкий прицел.  
— У тебя был четкий прицел, и плевать, что ты мог случайно застрелить девушку, а не вампира.  
— Я больше не промахиваюсь. Я сейчас лучший охотник, чем ты, и ты это знаешь.  
— Ты ни чем не лучше, Сэм. Охотники не убивают невинных людей.  
— Если мы не пристрелим его, то она тоже станет вампиром. Тогда нам в любом случае придется ее убить.

Сэм поднимает арбалет, стрела в котором смазана кровью мертвеца, но Дин опускает его.

— Отдай мне это, Сэм. Не знаю, почему я подумал, что тебе можно доверить это дело.  
— Может, из-за того, что несколько месяцев я подчинялся твоим херовым инструкциям просто потому, что ты так сказал?

Дин забирает оружие и одаривает Сэма тяжелым взглядом. Затем Дин поворачивается в поисках нового места для атаки, предполагая, что Сэм последует за ним. Сэм даже не особо хорошо помнит, почему он вообще согласился на это.

Сэм месяцами не показывал ничего, кроме верности: ни разу не облажался на охоте и не сделал ничего, что могло бы оскорбить чрезмерный моральный кодекс Дина. Но Дин все равно не считает его за человека. Он будет ненавидеть Сэма, пока тот снова не станет Сэмми, но Сэм позаботится, чтобы это никогда не произошло.

***

— Может, ты наконец уже расслабишься?

Дин уворачивается от Сэма, но потом осознает, что этим только вредит себе и возвращается на место.

— Мне не нравится, как ты прикасаешься ко мне.  
— Если тебе так хочется зашивать собственную задницу… Это бы не случилось, позволь ты мне застрелить его.  
— Просто сосредоточься наконец и перестань распускать руки.  
— Не льсти себе, Дин. Я не настолько в отчаянии, а ты не так уже великолепен.

Это ложь. Сэму очень нравится компрометирующая поза Дина, его тело и стоны, которые брат время от времени издает. Но Дину не нужно об этом знать.

— Если, конечно, ты не хочешь, чтобы я помог с твоей небольшой проблемой, — добавляет Сэм через минуту, когда понимает, почему Дин лежит под таким углом. — Готов поспорить, что сейчас ты думаешь о всех тех разах, когда здесь был мой рот, а не руки.  
— Ты закончил зашивать или нет? — спрашивает Дин натянутым словно струна голосом.  
Сэм смеется и шлепает Дина по заднице, зная, что швы неприятно стягивают кожу.  
— Можете идти, ваше высочество.

Дин бросает на него яростный взгляд, прежде чем в спешке скрыться в ванной и громко хлопнуть за собой дверью.


	2. Chapter 2

Однажды утром как только Дин демонстрирует признаки жизни, Сэм предлагает брату кофе.

Дин переворачивается и видит, что Сэм держит для него кофе — черный и именно с тем количеством сахара, как он любит. Глаза Дина комично округляются, когда он смотрит на простой бумажный стаканчик, словно на волшебный артефакт.

— Ты принес мне кофе? — спрашивает Дин теплым и немного сонным голосом.  
— Да. — Сэм не спал, маялся от скуки, и он помнит, как покупал кофе для Дина в течение долгих лет. — Это то, что я делаю, не так ли?

Улыбка сползает с лица Дина. Он смотрит на кофе, но свет исчез из его глаз, а лицо было таким, словно Сэм принес брату кружку грязи. Что, кстати, очень даже неплохая идея.

— Так вот почему ты сделал это? Потому что это твоя привычка?  
— Конечно. Я же должен делать то, что тебе нравится?

Дин делает глоток и потом качает головой.

— Знаешь что, Сэм? Не делай этого больше, хорошо?  
— Кофе плохой? В следующий раз пойду в другое место.

Дин делает еще один глоток.

— Нет, кофе отличный, — признает старший Винчестер. — Спасибо.

Сэм только хотел задать вопрос, как Дин говорит:

— Но не делай так.

Больше он к кофе не притрагивается.

«Винчестеры», — думает Сэм, закатывая глаза.

***

— Сэмми…

Дин стонет так, что Сэм сразу же выпрямляется в кресле.

Нет ничего нового в том, чтобы слышать, как Дин во сне говорит… не с ним. Никогда Сэм — только Сэмми. Но Сэм вычисляет, что секс — это секс, и Дину явно не снится ничего невинного.

Сэм забирается на кровать и переворачивает Дина на спину, располагаясь между ног брата. Он скользит рукой по телу Дина, чувствуя под одеялом его горячий и твердый член. Когда Сэм целует Дина, тот отвечает на поцелуй.

Сэм уже предвкушал, как они отлично проведут время, поэтому никак не ожидал, что кулак Дина прилетит ему прямо в глаз.

— Какого хрена ты творишь? — шипит Дин, словно это Сэм только что напал на него.  
— Пытаюсь подрочить тебе, придурок.  
— Не надо, не прикасайся, блядь, ко мне.

Сэм смеется.

— Заканчивай, чувак. Я же говорил, что мои воспоминания никуда не делись, так что не нужно разыгрывать смущенного девственника.

— Я и не пытаюсь.

Сэм улыбается, пытаясь поцеловать Дина еще раз, но тот уклоняется.

— Тогда в чем проблема? — спрашивает Сэм.  
— В тебе, — голос Дина словно сталь.

Несмотря на возражения, Сэм снова дотрагивается до все еще твердого члена Дина, и брат инстинктивно извергается ему в кулак.

— Да ладно, Дин. Я знаю, что ты хочешь меня. — Сэм целует кожу Дина, вызывая у того мурашки. — Я тоже хочу тебя. Может, я и не чувствую того, что было раньше, но я все помню.

С тех пор, как Сэм вернулся из Ада, особенно когда снова стал жить с Дином, он отчаянно желал его. Может, все и началось с любви — миллион лет назад, когда Сэм был другим человеком, для которого Дин был всем миром, — но сейчас это чувство врезалось в его кости. Сэм знает, что он может трахаться сколь угодно много, но ничто не удовлетворит его так, как секс с Дином. К тому же это могло бы скрасить его невеселые будни в последние месяцы.

— Нет… пожалуйста, не надо.

Сэм останавливается, всматриваясь в лицо Дина.

— Но ты хочешь.  
— Да, но… — Дин сглатывает, смотря в сторону. — Нет.

Этого достаточно, чтобы Сэм остановился и вернулся в свою кровать. Придется ограничиться дрочкой. Собственно, простыни в этом номере только для того и годятся. Дыхание Дина было нестабильным еще около часа, но он не позволял себе кончить до тех пор, пока наконец не уснул и не вернулся к Сэмми.

***

— Спасибо, — говорит Дин первым делом на следующее утро.

Сэм вопросительно поднимает брови.

— За что?  
— Ты мог заставить меня. Я думал, что ты так и сделаешь.  
Сэм в ответ закатывает глаза.  
— К твоему сведению, я могу потрахаться и без принуждения.  
— Да, я в курсе. — Дин прикусывает губу. — Но у тебя также не было причин, чтобы остановиться.

Сэм размышляет над его словами. Это правда: он мог пойти на насилие, и его бы не беспокоило, если бы Дин пострадал. И тогда Сэм бы получил желаемое. Сэм даже немного удивлен, что все-таки остановился. Интересно, что это может значить?

Дин тем временем прочищает горло.

— Я хреново относился к тебе.  
— Все нормально, — отвечает Сэм, пожимая плечами. — Не то чтобы это задело мои чувства.  
— Не в этом дело.  
— А в чем?  
— Ты не мой брат, и ты мне не нравишься.  
— Точно.  
— И… ты не человек. Не личность в полном смысле этого слова.  
— Позволь не согласиться.  
— Но… это не твоя вина. Я ненавидел тебя все это время. Относился как к дерьму. Даже получал от этого небольшое удовольствие, потому что ты притворялся Сэмом, но совсем не похож на него, а мне от этого было больно. Однако ты не виноват, что Сэм застрял в аду… Думаю, я пытаюсь извиниться.

Сэм смеется.

— Конечно, ты прощен. Надеюсь, это правда поможет тебе сбросить груз вины с плеч, но мне это не дает ровным счетом ничего.  
— Да, я знаю. — Дин смотрит куда-то в сторону. — И я ценю, что ты сказал мне об этом. Я обещаю не быть таким придурком, если ты дашь слово, что не станешь больше притворяться. Ты не Сэм. Я ненавижу, когда ты пытаешься доказать обратное.  
— Нет проблем, — говорит Сэм. — Ты обещаешь, что не будешь пытаться вернуть в меня душу?  
— Нет.  
— Ты дашь мне трахнуть тебя?  
— Нет.  
— О, — Сэм садится обратно в кресло. — Ладно, мне в любом случае все равно.


	3. Chapter 3

Сэм возвращается в мотель из библиотеки, так как исследование — единственное, что ему доверяет Дин, хотя сейчас это занятие не доставляет ему никакого удовольствия, и видит, что брат смотрит телевизор с пивом, улыбаясь (как сразу понял Сэм) сцене в душе из фильма «Порки»[1].

Сэм хватает бутылку пива из упаковки на столе и просит Дина освободить место на диване и для него. Старший Винчестер поднимает в удивлении бровь, но все же двигается.

Сэм смотрит фильм где-то около десяти минут, время от времени посмеиваясь, прежде чем Дин поворачивается к брату.

— Тебе же не нравится этот фильм. Он оскорбляет твою деликатную натуру, забыл? Ты называл меня и отца свиньями всякий раз, когда мы его смотрели. «Этот фильм унижает женщин, Дин».

— Я помню, — говорит Сэм. — Но сейчас у меня не осталось никаких чувств, не так ли?

Дин смотрит на свой напиток.

— Точно. Разумеется.

Старший Винчестер ждет несколько секунд, а потом поднимается с дивана.

— Я иду спать.  
— Но твоя любимая часть еще не…  
— Не в настроении, — отрезает Дин.

Сэм смотрит, как уходит брат, странным образом раздосадованный этим, и возвращается к экрану.

***

Завтрак сейчас стал для них чем-то вроде делового обеда.

Раньше это была любимая часть дня Сэма, но сейчас он не понимает, что такого особенного в приеме пищи по утрам. Дин готовит яичницу, иногда вместе с беконом, если номер в мотеле это позволяет. Сэм накрывает на стол и наливает кофе. Яркие лучи солнца проникают в номер и кажутся немного не к месту, учитывая, что сейчас творится между Винчестерами.

Когда-то давно именно за завтраком они смеялись. Когда говорили о чем-то еще, кроме охоты или возможного Апокалипсиса. Когда Сэм подходил к Дину сзади и медленно целовал шею брата.

На самом деле все не так уж плохо. Они хорошо работают вместе, и это заметный прогресс по сравнению с тем, что было пару месяцев назад.

Братья обмениваются дежурными фразами про погоду и догадками насчет нынешнего дела. Еда стала лучше, потому что исчезли горечь и пережаренные яйца. Они вселяются, едят, охотятся, выселяются — все отлично.

Сэм был бы не против, чтобы так продолжалось вечно.

***

Шейпшифтер использует детей как живой щит. Монстр думает, что они не станут так рисковать. Сэм достает свой серебряный нож и готовится к броску, потому что монстр выше детей на целую голову и Сэм знает, что не промахнется.

— Сэм, — говорит Дин.  
— Прежде чем ты скажешь это, даю слово, я знаю, что делаю.  
— Они дети.  
— И он вот-вот убьет одного из них.  
— Но вдруг ты… — Дин закрывает глаза и медленно кивает. — Ты никогда не промахиваешься.  
— Не в последнее время.  
— Хорошо. Ранишь кого-то, и я надеру тебе зад, но сделай это.

Сэм убивает монстра через пару секунд.

***

— За нас, — говорит Сэм, поднимая свой бокал виски.  
— По какому поводу?  
— Мы успешно завершили охоту и при этом не выбесили друг друга. Выпьем?

Дин смотрит немного виноватым взглядом, но поднимает свой уже пустой бокал.  
— Да, конечно.

Они выпивают еще, чтобы расслабиться, хотя Дин никогда не напивается с Сэмом. Разговор идет легко, даже весело, и Дин в кои-то веки не закрывается в свою броню.

— Чувак, когда у тебя в последний раз был секс? — наконец спрашивает Сэм, потому что у него есть своя цель, а если есть шанс, что Дин будет достаточно пьян, то все может сработать. — Это была Лиза?  
— А тебе то что?  
— Мне это кажется непрактичным. Ты должно быть умираешь от желания. Например, с моего последнего раза прошло всего пару недель, а мне уже хочется на стенку лезть.  
— Это очень странный разговор, — говорит Дин, будто бы не он спал со своим младшим братом последние десять лет.  
— Просто позволь мне трахнуть тебя. Или отсосать… что угодно. Обещаю, тебе понравится.  
— Не проси меня об этом.  
— Почему нет?  
Дин смотрит на Сэма с поджатыми губами.  
— Ты не поймешь.  
— Я пытаюсь.  
— Да, но не понимаешь, — взрывается Дин, хотя и сразу же выглядит виноватым.

Дин выпивает еще один стакан виски и улыбается Сэму так, что кровь младшего Винчестера тут же вскипает. Сэм думает, что сегодня ему все-таки повезет.

— Ты можешь встречаться с другими, и ты знаешь, что я не стану останавливать тебя, — тяжело сглатывает Дин, словно эти слова обжигают его горло сильнее, чем алкоголь. — Тебе это нужно. Отправляйся в бар, бери первую цыпочку, которая положит на тебя глаз, и повеселись. Ты сегодня хорошо поработал, и у тебя не будет проблем с похмельем на следующее утро.

Сэм отходит назад, разочарованный его словами.

— Да, хорошо. Моей руке уже давно нужен перерыв.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] «Порки» — кинофильм-комедия об авантюрах подростков в вымышленной средней школе Анжел Бич в штате Флорида США в 1954.


	4. Chapter 4

Дин отправляется в ближайший к их мотелю бар где-то через двадцать минут после ухода Сэма. Сэм размышлял о том, чтобы пойти за братом, сказать ему что-то, но передумал. Дин бы пошел с ним, если бы хотел этого. Сэм не уверен, пытается ли он быть тактичным или просто жалким, но что-то тянет его назад к брату. 

В конечном итоге Сэм взял Импалу, которую Дин предложил в качестве утешительного приза вместо своей задницы, и поехал в бар на окраине города, не отличавшийся изысканной публикой. И меньше чем через двадцать минут Сэм уже был на заднем сиденье машины с какой-то безымянной шлюхой.

Девушка расстегивает бра, освобождая свою роскошную грудь прямо в руки Сэма. Ее ноги обвивают талию младшего Винчестера, и она вся буквально горит от желания. Сэм наклоняется для поцелуя, расстёгивая джинсы, но останавливается и отталкивается назад, как только их губы соприкасаются.

— Что-то не так, сладкий? — спрашивает девушка глубоким прокуренным голосом, словно балуется сигаретами с восьми лет.

Сэм качает головой. С какого хрена его волнует, что не так с ее голосом? Девчонка же течет от желания.

— Ничего.

Но это происходит снова, как только их языки соприкасаются. Знакомая смесь дешевого алкоголя, помады и дешевого удовольствия, которая более чем устраивала Сэма с тех пор, как он вернулся из ада, но сейчас это не кажется правильным.

— Давай же, малыш, никому не нравится, когда его дразнят, — девушка гладит его пах через джинсу. — Слава богу, я уж подумала, что у тебя с этим проблемы. Так иногда бывает с самыми классными красавчиками.

Сэм практически не слушает, что она говорит.  
— Точно, — безэмоционально соглашается младший Винчестер.  
— У тебя судороги или что? Мы можем подвинуться, если хочешь, — девица наклоняется ближе к нему и шепчет, но не в ухо, как когда-то делал Дин, когда они еще…

Дин.

Младший Винчестер выдает девчонке кривую улыбку, от которой она будто светится. Сэм хватает ее за бедра и поворачивает к себе спиной, готовясь закрыть глаза и представить Дина.

Сэм не в первый раз думает о Дине во время секса (он делал это довольно часто за последние полтора года), но впервые это не срабатывает.

Сэм отпускает девушку из объятий.

— Тебе лучше уйти.  
— Почему? — спрашивает девушка. Здесь свет более яркий, чем в баре, и он подчеркивает неаккуратный макияж и отчаянное выражение в ее глазах.

Это не заводит Сэма, а почти что вызывает грусть. Или нет. Сэм не знает, что это такое. Но он думает, что, вероятно, это ощущение немного напоминает грусть.

— Тебе лучше уйти, — тверже говорит Сэм во второй раз.  
— Я думала, что мы…  
— И не возвращайся в бар. Найди место получше.  
Девушка одаривает его тяжелым взглядом и хватает свою одежду.  
— Спасибо за пустую трату времени, придурок.

***

Сэм едет обратно в мотель, надеясь, что Дин в номере. Скорее всего, так и есть. Без Лизы и Сэмми, ему больше не с кем проводить вечера. А Сэм… Сэм рад этому, хотя и не знает почему.

Сэм думает о немного подвыпившим и грустном Дине, который сидит в номере мотеля. Брату не помешает компания. Дин в последнее время не против общества Сэма, даже рассказывает младшему шутки, от которых Сэм в прошлой жизни бы скривился, но сейчас ему так смешно, что даже в животе болит.

По правде говоря, Сэму нравится быть вместе с Дином, и он чувствует странное удовлетворение, думая о том, как они проведут ночь. Обязательно посмотрят телевизор. Дин позволит ему сесть рядом, они будут комментировать происходящее на экране, и Дин, быть может, даже улыбнется. Будет здорово.

Однако, когда Сэм приезжает в мотель, то видит, что Дин не сидит в одиночестве перед телевизором, гадая, когда же вернется младший, а трахается с каким-то парнем. У парня длинные темные волосы и стройное тело, и он заставляет стоящего на коленях Дина стонать с каждым следующим толчком, но глаза брата закрыты, и он дрочит себе именно так, как сделал бы Сэм, дай ему Дин шанс.

Этот секс довольно жалкая замена, и Сэму интересно, с какого хрена Дин выбрал этого парня, а не его. Конечно, Сэм не на сто процентов Сэмми, но он определенно ближе к тому, кого так желает Дин.

Парень говорит, что приближается к разрядке. Дин кивает, ускоряет движение рукой и кончает всего через пару секунд после своего партнера. Дин кончает громко и, разумеется, с именем Сэмми.

— Меня зовут Джек, — говорит парень, словно это имеет какое-то значение.  
— Еще одна причина, чтобы ты поскорее выметался, — говорит Дин, даже не смотря на него.

Происходящее тяготит Сэма. Причина не в том, что он принял целибат, только чтобы вернуться домой и обнаружить, что Дин решил заняться сексом. Дело в чем-то еще. Сэм узнает это, но не может понять. Словно у тебя чешется спина, но ты не можешь дотянуться до нужного места, и противный зуд продолжается.

Сэм думает, не поздно ли еще вернуться в бар и найти другую девчонку. На самом деле не поздно, но вот только ему совсем не хочется.

Сэм видит, как парень быстро одевается, открывает дверь и сталкивается с ним лицом к лицу. Джек молчит, будучи пойманным с поличным, и прикусывает губу.

— Полагаю, ты и есть Сэмми.  
— Нет, я просто Сэм.

***

— Должно быть хорошо повеселился прошлой ночью? — с ухмылкой спрашивает Дин. — Когда я отключился, тебя еще не было.  
— Просто ездил по городу несколько часов, — говорит Сэм.  
— Вот как это называет нынешняя молодежь?

Сэм копирует наглую ухмылку Дина, потому что по какой-то причине мысль позволить брату узнать, что он говорит правду, вызывает боль где-то в районе живота.

— Джентельмены не говорят о своих свиданиях, Дин.  
— Я здесь не вижу никаких джентельменов, — говорит Дин и потом осматривается, понижая голос. — Если только ты не имеешь в виду их?

Дин кивает головой в сторону двух старушек, которые сплетничают о чем-то в уголке прачечной, и Сэму приходится прикрыть рот, чтобы сдержать смешок.

— Дин, — шипит Сэм.

Дин одаривает брата любопытным взглядом.

— Ты совсем не против выбесить ангелов, но упаси бог задеть чувства почтенных старушек из прачечной?

Сэм не хочет об этом думать.

— Что это нашло на тебя, Вейдер?  
— Просто устал. Это была длинная ночь.  
— Я думал, ты не устаешь.

Это правда, Сэм не устает. Но речь идет совсем о другой усталости.

— Я не сплю, но это не значит, что я не устаю.  
— Это хреново, — в голосе Дина правда чувствуется сожаление, и это… приятно, наверное.

Дин перестает следить за стирающимися вещами — привычка, которую он всегда отрицал, но она осталась еще с детства, — и отправляется к автомату с напитками.

Дин выдает старушкам одну из своих лучших улыбок и спрашивает, как прошел их день, затем предлагает что-нибудь из автомата. Сэм наблюдает за происходящим, будучи совершенно сбитым с толку. Он знает, что Дину ничего не нужно от этих старушек. Пожилые дамы улыбаются, хлопают ресницами и вежливо отказываются, что заставляет Дина прижать руку к груди и сказать что-то в духе «вы разбили мне сердце». Сэм понимает, что он улыбается без какой-либо причины.

Дин возвращается с газировкой и молча предлагает ее Сэму.

— Спасибо? — говорит Сэм, изучая упаковку, при этом чувствуя, как его сердце забилось быстрее.  
— Не говори ничего. Знаю, что кофеин на тебя не действует, но, возможно, это поможет?  
— Да, — отвечает Сэм, ничуть не обеспокоенный тем, что это не сработает, так как он уверен, что это будет его лучшая газировка за последние несколько лет.

Сэм как раз допивает напиток, когда стирка заканчивается, и они достают одежду, разделяя ее на две кучи. Сэм начинает складывать свою часть, чувствуя на себе взгляд Дина.

— В чем дело? — раздраженно спрашивает Сэм.  
— Ничего, — отвечает Дин, смотря на свою кучу вещей. — Мой брат точно также складывал свою одежду.

Сэму сейчас очень хочется ударить Дина или схватить и трясти его, пока этот придурок не увидит, что Сэм тоже его брат.

***

Сэм снова наблюдает за спящим Дином. Это скоро станет вредной привычкой.

Но сейчас Сэму это уже не обязательно делать. Дин ему доверяет быть одному по ночам. Сэм не получит тридцать пропущенных звонков с голосовыми сообщениями где он, чем занимается или кого убивает. На самом деле Сэм иногда делает вид, что его не было всю ночь, уходя незадолго до пробуждения Дина, чтобы брат ни о чем не догадался.

Дин всегда красив, но во сне он особенно притягателен, когда не смотрит на Сэма тяжелым взглядом. Нет, Дин вовсе не спокоен: он все время ворочается и зовет того, кто не вернется, — никогда не вернется, и это вина Сэма.

Дину не снятся ночи, когда он читал Сэму сказки, или часы, когда они вместе пили пиво и лениво целовались, смотря на звездное небо. Дину наверняка снятся важные вещи, но если бы Сэм мог видеть сны, то он бы хотел, чтобы они были именно такими.

В кровати Дина еще много места. Сэм думает о том, чтобы забраться туда и прижать к своей груди руку брата. Дин бы возненавидел его за это, даже если и никогда не узнает. Дин в любом случае его ненавидит, как напоминает себе Сэм, но искушение не исчезает. Сэм хочет…

Сэм хочет, чтобы Дин желал его — не только в плане секса, а чтобы Дин хотел лечь рядом с ним в постель, и Сэм смог бы лучше слышать нежную и уже такую знакомую мелодию его дыхания.

Дин вдыхает четыре раза в минуту, хотя примерно через каждые четыре с половиной часа он делает странный вдох: быстрый звук, напоминающий всхрап, от которого в груди Сэма больно. Сэм чувствует себя в безопасности, когда Дин дышит так.

Сэм смотрит на часы. Сейчас 9.45 утра. Дин проснется где-то через полчаса, и Сэм внезапно решает, несмотря на слова Дина, что он должен принести брату кофе до его пробуждения.

Сэм уходит и возвращается как раз вовремя, когда Дин протирает глаза, еще не совсем проснувшись.

— Кофе?  
— Сэм, я думал, что сказал тебе не…  
— Это было мое желание, — говорит Сэм почти вопросительным тоном, потому что сам не понимает, что происходит. Сэм скучает по тем дням, когда он мог прямо высказать то, что хотел, и ему было плевать на чувства собеседника.

Дин тянется, чтобы забрать кофе. И Сэм готов поклясться, что его будто током ударило, когда их пальцы соприкоснулись.


	5. Chapter 5

— В этой закусочной все несвежее, — говорит Сэм. — Кофе просто ужасный.  
— Хватить сучить, — мычит Дин с набитым ртом, одновременно жуя три полоски бекона. Зрелище определенно не для слабонервных.  
— Как идет поиск моей души? — будничным голосом спрашивает Сэм.  
Дин перестает жевать и режет яичницу с таким усердием, словно она нанесла ему личное оскорбление.  
— У тебя хреново получаются разговоры.  
— Я просто спросил.  
— Думаешь, я такой идиот, что все выложу, чтобы ты мог помешать?  
— Нет, Дин, все совсем не так.  
— Что же, не забивай свою хорошенькую большую головушку тревогой по этому поводу.  
— На самом деле я вовсе не волнуюсь.

Дин хмурится, принимая это за сарказм.

— Думаю, ты и так все знаешь. У меня ничего нет. У Бобби тоже по нулям, — голос Дина повышается. — Ты выиграл, понятно? Теперь ты счастлив?  
— Не знаю, могу ли я испытывать это чувство, — отвечает Сэм.

Очевидно, это была не лучшая идея.

Дин отодвигает свою тарелку.

— Прекрасно, завтрак испорчен. Каким будет твой следующий шаг? Будешь злорадствовать всю дорогу до следующего города? Для тебя это будет весело, не так ли?  
— Я не хочу злорадствовать. Ты все время видишь худшее во мне. Я думал, что мы… забудь.  
— Ты хочешь ее обратно? — спрашивает Дин.  
— Нет… не знаю. Я не хочу, чтобы ты проиграл, Дин. Но и удачи я тебе тоже не желаю.  
— Ты странный в последнее время, — словно спустя целую вечность отвечает Дин.  
— Знаю.

Дин кивает, охотясь вилкой за жареной картошкой.

— Что-то не так с едой, дорогуша? — спрашивает официантка у Дина. Тот отвлекается от картошки и смотрит на официантку. Симпатичная, но ничего особенного, немного старше Дина, однако все еще хорошо выглядит.  
— Нет, мэм. Всего лишь хотел привлечь ваше внимание, — Дин недвусмысленно подмигивает официантке, и та сразу заливается хохотом и румянцем. Дин явно не против пофлиртовать.

А вот Сэм против, что вопреки его воле отражается на лице, и потому пинает брата под столом. Дин смотрит на него с улыбкой, которой не было уже долгие недели.

— Не делай это кислое лицо, Сэмм, — Дин осекается, прежде чем была произнесена последняя буква, но уже поздно, что ясно написано на его лице.

Дин больше не говорит ни слова за завтраком, и как только они находят мотель в городе, Дин и Импала тут же исчезают.

***

Сэм не теряет день впустую. Он проходит все стадии охоты: читает актуальные по делу газетные статьи, опрашивает пару важных свидетелей, ищет в интернете все возможные объяснения исчезновению людей. Сэм звонит Дину, но не оставляет сообщения, стараясь убедить себя, что ему не так тревожно.

Дин не возвращается до наступления ночи, когда Сэм уже давно бросил попытки продолжить дело и просто сидел в номере, уставившись на дверь. Дин спотыкается у порога, и Сэм удивляется, что Дин вообще смог добраться до мотеля в таком состоянии. На самом деле Дин мог вести машину даже будучи сильно пьяным или истекающим кровью, но это слишком даже для него.

— Дин?  
— Сэм, — отвечает старший Винчестер с улыбкой. — Салют, Сэм.  
— Иисусе, чувак, что же ты выпил?  
— Немного этого, — говорит Дин, поднимая одну руку. — Немного того. И еще кучу другого, — старший Винчестер выдает истеричный смешок. — Ты сам скажи, я выпил как минимум четыре порции.  
— Нашел чем гордиться, — отвечает Сэм, одной рукой придерживая брата за плечо, а второй за спину.  
— Гордиться, — говорит Дин, словно пробуя это слово на вкус. — Гордиться. Я горжусь тобой.  
— Нет, Дин, ты просто пьян.  
— Нет, я правда горжусь. Ты спас мир, — Дин гладит Сэма по голове. — Хороший Сэм. Очень хороший Сэм.  
— Отлично, спасибо, чувак. Давай отведем тебя в кровать, хорошо?  
— Целый мир, — продолжает Дин, делая неуверенный шаг в сторону кровати, куда его подталкивает Сэм. — Такой огромный мир.  
— Да, всегда пожалуйста.  
— Нет, я не… — Дин качает головой. — Я бы хотел, чтобы ты этого никогда не делал.  
— Дин, заткнись.  
— Горжусь, но не счастлив.  
Сэм легонько толкает брата, и он тут же падает на кровать.  
— Спокойной ночи, Дин.  
Дин хватает Сэма за рубашку и тянет к себе до тех пор, пока Сэму ничего не остается, кроме как сесть у его подушки.  
— Что такое?  
— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Дин. — Люблю. Не думаю, что когда-либо говорил это тебе, но я так сильно люблю тебя.  
— Ты…  
— Я знаю, что ты в курсе. Но ты должен узнать это лично от меня, а не из своих умозаключений, понимаешь? Я думаю, ты понимаешь.

Дин нежно проводит пальцем по подбородку Сэма, и тот не может не закрыть глаза и насладиться лаской, хотя и знает, что это не для него. Сэм даже не предугадывает момент, когда Дин втягивает его в долгий и немного вялый поцелуй. Дин всхлипывает прямо в рот Сэма, и тот чувствует, что брат выпил буквально каждую бутылку из придорожного бара, где провел весь день. Судя по всему, сам Сэм отсутствовал довольно долго, но он снова мыслит ясно и отталкивает Дина.

— Не надо, — предупреждает Сэм.  
Дин улыбается, все еще цепляясь за рубашку младшего.  
— Да ладно, Сэмми. Здесь для тебя куча места. Хочу, чтобы ты спал вместе со мной.  
— Не хочешь.  
— Сэмми, пожалуйста, — шепчет Дин.  
— Я не он, — говорит Сэм дрожащим голосом, чувствуя, как в глазах скапливаются слезы, а сердце пронзает тупая боль. — Я не он, Дин, — продолжает Сэм, находясь практически на грани истерики. — Я бы хотел быть им, но это не так.  
— Для меня достаточно близко, — снова тихо говорит Дин.

Глаза Дина закрыты, а лицо расслаблено, чего Сэм не видел очень долго. Дин тянет Сэма к себе еще раз, и тот не может не забраться в кровать брата и обнять его, уткнувшись лицом в шею Дина, надеясь, что это каким-то волшебным образом остановит боль, которая съедает его изнутри.

Дин отключается через пару минут, и Сэм по знакомой мелодии дыхания брата понимает, что тот не притворяется.

Сэму кажется, что сейчас его тело весит целую тонну. Он делает глубокий вдох, стараясь соответствовать ритму дыхания Дина. 

Внезапно Сэму очень сильно хочется спать.


	6. Chapter 6

Дин просыпается первым. Обычно это Сэм жаворонок, но в такие дни, когда Дина накрывает заслуженное похмелье, неудивительно, что старшему Винчестеру не спится.

Минутку. Сэм. Спит рядом с ним. Младший брат обхватил его рукой за талию и прижался губами к шее, как и всегда.

Но не в последнее время. Не с тех пор, как…

Дин едва успевает добежать до мусорного ведра, чтобы из него вышло всё, что он вчера выпил. А потом его вырывает ещё пару раз для надежности. Сэм же не просыпается, даже не двигается.

Как только Дина немного отпускает, он вылезает из кровати и принимает оборонительную позу, когда смотрит на младшего.

— Ты притворяешься? — тихо спрашивает Дин почти шепотом.

Он не получает никакого ответа, кроме тихого дыхания брата.

— Я, блядь, убью тебя, если это твоя очередная игра, — добавляет Дин, в этот раз громче, будучи совершенно серьёзным.

Сэм не отвечает, а Дин через минуту держится за крышку унитаза, и в этот раз старшего Винчестера мутит совсем не от алкоголя. Это все совершенно невозможно, наверное, он просто-напросто сходит с ума.

Дин чистит зубы, умывается, чтобы немного придти в себя, и возвращается к брату — ничего не поменялось. Старший Винчестер садится рядом с Сэмом и не может не потрясти его. Дин должен узнать правду.

Сэм не двигается, когда попытки Дина растормошить младшего наконец увенчались успехом. Глаза брата широко открыты и блуждают по комнате, но, когда Дин пытается попасть в его поле зрения, то Сэм зажмуривается и отворачивается.

— Сэмми?  
— Уходи.  
— Сэм, это…  
— Хватит. Хватит. Хватит.

Дин не знает, в чём дело. Он дотрагивается до лица Сэма, стараясь развернуть брата в свою сторону.

— Сэм, всё в порядке. Всё хорошо. Это я, Дин.  
— Я ненавижу тебя, — говорит Сэм. — Оставь меня в покое.

Дин качает головой, прогоняя прочь эту мысль. Сэм так не думает всерьёз — он просто растерян. Это не всерьёз — говорит себе Дин снова и снова, так как ему нужно в это верить.

Сэм делает несколько глубоких вдохов, усаживается, цепляясь за одеяла, и осматривает комнату, но тут же зажмуривается, когда замечает Дина. Потом Сэм подтягивает ноги к груди и прячет лицо, немного покачиваясь из стороны в сторону.

Дин пытается дотронуться до Сэма, чтобы успокоить брата, но его прикосновение вызывает только дрожь.

— Всё в порядке?  
— Ты грязно играешь, — отвечает Сэм. — Отправляйся к своему брату. Пожалуйста, я больше не могу. Я устал. Прошу, я так устал.

Дин может представить, учитывая, как долго тело Сэма обходилось без сна в течение последнего года. Дин проводит рукой по макушке брата и целует его в лоб. Сэм всхлипывает.

— Ложись спать, Сэмми. Я буду рядом, когда ты проснешься.

Дин двигает стул к кровати брата и клянётся не отходить от Сэма, пока тот не будет готов встать, даже если на это уйдут месяцы. В конце концов Дин засыпает, когда же он просыпается через восемь часов, то Сэм всё ещё спит. Так продолжается три дня.

***

Однажды ночью Сэм встаёт и начинает ходить по комнате словно привидение. Дин задремал, но все-таки услышал шум. Одного беглого взгляда было достаточно, чтобы понять, что Сэм побывал везде: на кухне и в ванной, а сейчас младший сидит на полу у своей кровати, смотря в пустоту.

Дин садится на колени рядом с братом, взяв его за руку. Сэм поворачивает лицо в другую сторону.  
— Эй, Сэмми, ты проснулся?  
Сэм смеётся.  
— Ты голоден?  
Сэм качает головой.  
— Устал? Хочешь помогу вернуться в кровать?

Ещё одно качание головой. У Дина внезапно возникает потребность увидеть лицо брата, и он пытается повернуть его голову в свою сторону. Сэм позволяет это сделать, но глаза младшего по-прежнему плотно закрыты.

— Эй, посмотри на меня.  
Сэм только презрительно усмехается в ответ.  
— Пожалуйста…

Сэм пытается оттолкнуть Дина, а потом ложится на свою кровать и поворачивается к брату спиной.

Дин говорит себе, что так лучше. Лучше, чем когда Сэм страдал в Аду. Так лучше для Сэма, несмотря на его нынешнее состояние. Это Сэмми, его Сэмми, который чувствует всю эту боль, потому что Дин не смог вовремя спасти брата.

Неудивительно, что Сэм ненавидит его. Дин это заслужил.

— Хорошо, Сэм. Я больше не буду пытаться, обещаю.

Сэм только издает гортанный звук.

***

Сэм смотрит телевизор и готовит, он может сам принять душ и одеться, и на первый взгляд кажется вполне нормальным. Но с того утра Сэм больше не сказал ни одного слова и по-прежнему избегает смотреть на Дина. Сам старший Винчестер бросил попытки убедить брата открыть глаза, видя, как больно Сэм реагирует на это.

Спустя пару дней старший Винчестер думает, что Сэму, возможно, не помешает сменить обстановку, поэтому он отводит младшего в закусочную вниз по дороге, чтобы провести небольшой эксперимент.

Сэм смотрит на меню. Когда официантка спрашивает, что он будет заказывать, то Сэм молчит. Дин делает заказ, надеясь, что младшему просто нужно чуть больше времени.

— Мне вернуться попозже? — спрашивает официантка.  
Дин уже собрался согласиться, как Сэм хватает и сжимает его запястье.  
— В чём дело, Сэмми?

Сэм тыкает пальцем куда-то в меню, и Дин зачитывает описание. Старший Винчестер улыбается и делает заказ для Сэма, радуясь тому, что наконец смог что-то сделать для брата. Сэм отрывается от меню и тоже улыбается, но его глаза по-прежнему закрыты. Но только когда он смотрит на Дина.

Всё могло быть намного хуже. У Дина нет права жалеть себя.

После перекуса они возвращаются в мотель, и из-за нестабильного состояния Сэма Дин не покидает номер, тратя большую часть времени на исследования, пытаясь понять, как он все-таки смог вернуть брату душу. Естественно, поиски не увенчались успехом.

Следующий очевидный шаг — вызвать Кастиэля, чем Дин и занимается очень долгое время. Каждый день он молится или звонит Касу на его старый номер, но не получает в ответ даже голосового сообщения. Очевидно, что ангел не поможет, и Бобби остаётся единственной надеждой Дина. Может, это Бобби что-то сделал и не сообщил ему, чтобы не вызвать напрасных ожиданий, на случай если ничего не получится.

Ну конечно это был Бобби.

Поэтому Дин собирает их с Сэмом вещи и кидает в багажник Импалы. Сэм психует, пока не видит машину, и звуки, которые Сэм постоянно издавал в мотеле, в салоне «Детки» сменяются идеальной тишиной. Сэм молчит часами — только смотрит в окно и подпевает музыке, которая раньше только заставляла его сучить. Дин не знает, что чувствует по этому поводу, но пока у него нет другого выхода — нужно терпеть.

— Мы едем к Бобби, — говорит Дин, чтобы разбавить затянувшуюся тишину. — Ты же помнишь Бобби?

Сэм издает звук, который в одинаковой степени может означать да или нет, а Дин не чёртов медиум. Поэтому старший Винчестер рассказывает о Бобби. Вряд ли от этого будет эффект, но Дин чувствует себя немного лучше.

Спустя пару часов Сэм начинает ёрзать. Дин сам сидит за рулём так долго, что глаза уже начинают слипаться, поэтому он более чем рад воспользоваться шансом немного размять ноги.

— В чём дело Сэм? Ты голоден? Устал сидеть?  
Сэм кивает, но не смотрит на Дина.  
— Хочешь в туалет? Мне бы не помешало облегчиться.  
Звук, который издаёт Сэм, очень похож на смешок, что более чем достаточно для Дина.

Они останавливаются у одного их тех гибридов супермаркета и ресторана, которые можно найти, только если заехать достаточно далеко в глушь. Сделав все необходимое, братья отправляются за покупками, и Сэм начинает сметать всё с полки, что хотя бы избавляет Дина от расспросов, хочет ли младший полноценный ужин или будет достаточно одних закусок.

Очередь до кассы длинная, и Сэм быстро начинает нервничать. Он издаёт странные звуки и прячет лицо в куртку Дина, когда видит, что люди пялятся на него. Дин тихо утешает брата и цепляется за первую попавшуюся на глаза вещь, стараясь отвлечь Сэма.

— Одними чипсами не наешься, Сэмми, — назидательно говорит Дин, перебирая всё то, что Сэм накидал в их тележку. — И неважно, сколько пачек ты купишь.

Сэм по понятным причинам не отвечает, но Дин чувствует, что младший немного расслабился, и этого пока достаточно.

Вдруг Дин слышит смех брата. Какая-то маленькая девочка тянет Сэма за штанину, и младший опускается на колени, чтобы посмотреть на нее, выдавая ту улыбку, когда видит собак, мороженое и другие простые радости, которым не место в Аду.

— Шелли, солнышко, оставь этого милого человека в покое, — говорит женщина в очереди за ними.

Сэм позволяет девочке взять себя за руки и играть в какую-то версию ладушек. Младший тепло смеется и старается подыгрывать.

— Все в порядке, — отвечает Дин, улыбаясь этой сцене. — Он и мухи не обидит.

Что, конечно, не правда, но Дин достаточно уверен, что никто его не уличит во лжи.

— Конечно нет, — женщина дарит Дину ответную улыбку. — Я просто не хочу, чтобы моя дочь его беспокоила.

— Он не выглядит обеспокоенным.

— Что с ним не так?

— С ним всё в порядке. Это умнейший человек, которого вы когда-либо встречали.

— Разумеется, — соглашается дама, беззастенчиво кивая Дину. — Мы так многому можем у них научиться.

Старший Винчестер сжимает зубы аж до скрипа. Он устал от того, что окружающие относятся к Сэму, как к умственно отсталому, а в Дине, когда он утверждает обратное, видят глупца, отрицающего очевидное. Дин понимает, что эта женщина всего лишь пыталась быть вежливой. Но если ещё хоть кто-то скажет ему эту фразу, то Дин за себя не отвечает.

Дин отворачивается от мамаши, кидает деньги кассиру и поспешно утаскивает Сэма прочь из магазина.


End file.
